


Through the eyes of a protector

by Sophiamargo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiamargo/pseuds/Sophiamargo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla season 1-2 through the eyes of Laura's older sister Sarah, who only wants her little sister to stop getting into trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Through The Eyes Of A Protector 

This Story follows the Carmilla storyline from Season 1-2, the only difference is that Laura has an older sister called Sarah Hollis. She is part of the dimwit squad and this story will be told through her eyes. I hope you enjoy creampuffs!! I am English so the spelling may be different for my USA readers also Football = Soccer in this story!

Chapter One

When I was 5 years old I used to follow my 3 year old sister around the house making sure she didn't get into too much trouble when she was running around, even as a baby Laura has loved doing silly things and getting into trouble or situations. When she was 2 she crawled out of her cot and managed to crawl onto the top step of the stairs trying to find an adventure, when she was 8 she came home from school with a scratched up face. When i asked what happened she just grinned and said that she found a secret den, Laura has always been the adventurous sibling out of the two us always giving dad a heart attack with her antics. I on the other hand was the opposite I was the older by 2 years so i took it upon myself to be the bodyguard of Laura Hollis, her protector you could say. I was always tall for my age while Laura was always small, i would go out and play football with the neighbourhood kids all day and night if dad didn't pull me away from the ball while Laura hated sports and just wanted to go on walks to find something she can investigate.  
Laura loved investigating, she would follow people from our middle school to find out what they were hiding and try to find the truth, she doesn't understand boundaries though the number of times dad had to come down to the principles office because Laura was found snooping through classmates belongings is astronomical. 

It’s no real surprise that she would get into some pretty nasty situations due to her antics and that was where i would come in, I would watch her from afar so when one of those many situations occurred I would be ready to step in and become the protector. Like i said earlier i am tall so when i was 13 i was a lot taller than most 13 year olds witch made it a lot easier to diffuse the situation since no one wanted to take on the football playing giant that was Sarah Hollis, there were a few times though that some kid wanted to take me on and on those days it ended with me being grounded sat in our shared bedroom with no tv while Laura would put on puppet shows to keep me entertained since she knew she started the whole situation in the first place. I never complained though, I always took my punishment and never blamed Laura even when i was banned for playing football for a month i always felt a sense of accomplishment for keeping Laura safe. 

We were very close, we would tell each other everything in secrecy so our secrets would never be heard by our father. When i started High School I was finding things out about myself that i was too scared to talk to dad about so I would confide in Laura who was in her last year of middle school, I was 14 when i had my first crush and no it wasn't on a boy but on my best friend at the time Isabelle Herman. Isabelle was my striking partner on the school football team and the chemistry we shared on the pitch soon become a part in our day to day lives, she was smaller than me standing at 5ft4 and she had stunning red hair that would flow down to her shoulders when it wasn't pinned up for football. We were always together and she adored little Laura Hollis, always taking her on stakeouts to find someone doing something naughty so Laura could investigate it. I remember our first kiss, it was the championship game in our first year on the team and we had just won thanks to a superb goal by Isabelle. We were in the locker room when I pushed her up against the lockers and give her a passionate kiss, it took a few moments before she started to deepen the kiss and it sent sparks through my body. A feeling that I had never felt before, even when i had kissed little Johnny Dawson in 7th grade. That night Laura and I spent hours talking about the kiss and the feeling that i felt when it happened, for the first time in my life i felt like i knew who i was. I was 16 when I came out to Laura, Isabelle and I had been dating since that kiss 2 years ago and I didn't want to hide it anymore. Laura just listened to me and gave a big hug saying that she was going to dance so hard at my wedding, I told my dad the following day and within 24 hours I was introducing Isabelle as my girlfriend to my two favourite people. I was 17 when Laura came out to me, she came home crying after school one day and when i hugged her and asked what was wrong she broke down telling me that her crush Samantha Ryan had found out about the crush and called her a freak. I told her that she was no freak and that liking girls was awesome witch made her crack a watery smile, not surprisingly when we told dad he told us that he couldn't love us any less and that he couldn't wait to approve of our future wives.

I was 19 when I moved away to college, I moved to Silas University in Austria to study science while also being apart of the summer society witch was an all girls recreational club. Moving that far away was super hard, I was so far away from my dad and Laura that I was a wreck the first few weeks but my roommate Danny Lawrence was there to get me back up and got me to embark on my new journey. Every Wednesday nights I would Skype with Laura and we would talk about what has been happening and how dad was, I would cringe whenever Laura would tell me about the troubles she often found herself in as she had no protecter there looking over her. Over the first year at Silas I became best friends with Danny and i even began developing romantic feelings towards her, she was pure beauty, she stood tall at 6ft 2 with her stunning red hair. I guess you can say that I have a things for red heads! She had breathtaking blue eyes that would captivate you whenever you looked at them, she was sporty and goofy and just was a awesome person. I never made a move on her though not like i did with Isabelle, the thing was that even though i grew to care deeply for Isabelle I knew that I could handle it if she rejected me but with Danny I couldn't risk it. I never told Laura about my feelings for Danny because she can be a loudmouth sometimes and i couldn't risk Laura letting anything slip to Danny if they ever met, I was loving my time at Silas and it got even better when Laura told me her good news over Skype on Wednesday. She aced her exams and has got a place at Silas to study journalism, I was finally going to be able to try to keep her trouble making behaviour to a minimum. Well that was what I was hoping i would do but like i said earlier, she loves finding trouble!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter does deal with misgendering (we didn't know about Laf back then) and a derogatory term. so be warned if you are sensitive to that. Other than that enjoy!!

Chapter 2

“What time is little hollis arriving?” Danny asks me as we stand out in one of the many woods that surround the campus, we have been work out partners since we both tried out for the summer society and found out that we both worked better having a buddy to keep you from over doing it. Danny throws me a water bottle and I start to gulp down the precious liquid, we have been out running laps for the last hour; Danny is the Vice President of the club and since I am her next in command we need to be the fittest we can be, today though my head has been out of the game since Dad is dropping Laura off today. 

“ In about 2 hours” I reply whilst looking at my watch, I can’t even tell you how happy i am to have Laura back by my side; dad always used to call us partners in crime since we were always by each other’s sides, I hate to even think about what trouble she would've gotten into if I wasn't there watching her when she was younger. We start to head back to our dorm room talking about the new Zeta bro who keeps hitting on Danny, I struggle to hold back a smile of glee when I hear Danny inform me on how much she dislikes him. Maybe there is some hope for me if i ever grow a pair and tell her my feelings; I quickly get showered and changed in my normal paid shirt and jeans, I have short hair with the front of it made into a small quiff; my hair always makes Danny laugh at me as I spend the majority of my time messing with it trying to make it perfect, I look at my watch to see that I am already five minutes late helping dad move Laura into her dorm room so I grab my phone and I leave Danny in the shower. I run down to the dorm that house the new arrivals and I search the rooms to find the small whirlwind that is my sister and father, I stop outside room 307 to hear the voices of Laura and dad arguing. I shake my head and decide to enter the room before the loud voices begins to draw a crowd, I open the door and stand in the door way with an amused smile on face as I watch the two Hollis’s fight over… well I have no clue what they are fighting over so I decide to make my presence known. 

“How long do I need to wait for a hug around here!” I say loudly witch makes Laura’s head shoot around to face me, she runs over to me and I barley have enough time to brace myself for brunt of Laura Hollis’s run; she rams into my body and wraps her tiny frame around my body, I wrap my arms around her body and hold her close to me enjoying the feel of my sister close to me again. Safe. 

“ Sarah! I’ve missed you so much!” she exclaims, I chuckle at her and give her a final squeeze before I release her. She looks up at me and I for the first time in a year I take a good look at her, she has grown a bit taller since the last time I've seen her and she also has had her braces taken off; Simply put she looks amazing. 

“There’s my baby girl” Dad says as he pulls me into a hug, I let out a groan when he calls me baby, I am at least 3 inches taller than him why does he still call me that? I let him pull me into him though, i have missed my dad a lot.  
 “Hey dad” I say into his shoulder, we have always been a close knit family and as we have grown older the bond has just gotten stronger. Dad is my hero, he was the one that chased the monsters from under my bed when I was 5. He was the one who brought me my first football kit (a west ham one by the way) and my first football at 6. He was the one who held me and told me how great of a kid i am when i came home crying from being called a faggot at school when I was 16, all in all he was always the person who kept me safe and happy. I look up when I hear a knock at the door and In walks two ginger haired girls, one with short hair and one with curly red hair; I don’t recognise the short haired girl but I know Perry ( the curly haired one) I’ve seen her around the campus and she was in my German class before I dropped it, she was nice enough but was always a stickler for rules and cleanliness and with being in the summer society you don't really care much about keeping the dorm room clean. 

“Hello my name is Lola and this is Susan and we just wanted to welcome you to Silas. I am the floor don for this dorm so any questions or needs please come find me and i will be happy to help. Both Susan and I are in room 314” I watch the pair as Lola talks and I see Susan slightly cringe whenever her name is said but I don’t really pay much mind to that as the two girls clear out of the room and onto the next room. I turn back to the dad and Laura and I spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking boxes and getting everything set up for Laura, before we know it Dad is giving us a kiss goodbye and Laura and I are sat on the bed with a pizza for dinner; It’s not just us having the pizza though we are joined by Laura’s roommate Betty, a blond haired girl who seems super fun and cool; I invited Danny but she had to do marking since she is an English lit TA so it is just the 3 of us eating some pizza and having a great time… If only it could've stayed this easy!


End file.
